Dr Sheldon Cooper has a friend?
by ShennyFTW
Summary: Think of the time there was a hot girl in Sheldon's office...but it was his sister disappointing . Sheldon's moved to another university, and this time, the hot girl in Sheldon's office is Penny...a friend.


Well I'm nervous to say that this is my first fan fiction, but I've been on this website for at least a few years just reading. So now it is my turn to write. Note: Commenting will make me feel better.

Disclaimer: I've noticed that you need to put these in so... I do not own anything from the big bang theory.

Introduction: After living eight years in LA and working at CaLtech, Dr. Sheldon Cooper has moved back to Texas (not living with his mother, but in his own house) and is working at the Houston University. He has been working there for two years, and so his colleagues by now know him as the weird robot guy who is really annoying and has no friends. My own characters I'm introducing are Dr. Simon and Dr. George Mon, they work with Sheldon.

*

Simon and George were walking towards the Houston University where they work, talking about Batman, Superman and Chuck Norris, when they stopped in their tracks and noticed a drop-dead gorgeous blonde woman walking to the Houston University as well.

"Who was that?" George said in an awestruck kind of way.  
"We're going to find out, right?" Simon responded, knowing it was a rhetorical question.

They continued their walk in silence, keeping their eye on the blonde girl. She kept looking down at a paper; which they assumed was a map on where to go. She led them to the third floor where the two men worked (Physics Department). They were hoping she would knock on one of their doors, but they froze on the spot when she opened the door to the least likely person to _ever_ have a woman in his room; Dr. Sheldon Cooper's office!!!

Simon and George crept silently and peaked through the opened door. Everyone in the university knows that you're not allowed in Dr. Sheldon's office unless he invites you in. So they knew that this woman would very soon witness Dr. Sheldon's craziness. Other people in the hall saw the woman walk in, so a small crowd formed outside Sheldon's office. They watched; Sheldon was engrossed in a board covered in equations, so he didn't notice the blonde coming in.

*

Penny crept up behind Sheldon, struck a casual pose and said, "What up, moonpie?"

Sheldon turned around to see Penny, with a big smile on her face.  
"Penn-" Sheldon was unable to finish his sentence as Penny gave him a big hug, Sheldon stiffened when she hugged him, like always.

"Penny, what are you doing here?" Sheldon said right after she let go.

Penny looked annoyed, "can't I just visit my friend whenever I want to?"

"Penny you know I cannot stand spontaneous distractions. Why are you _really_ here?" Sheldon questioned.

"Oh we can talk about that later, but right now we're going to have some fun with the creepy guys who followed me here," Penny responded as she led Sheldon to the door.

*

The crowd quickly disappeared while Simon and George leaned on the side of the wall waiting for Sheldon and the woman to come out.

Simon as casually as he could said, "hey buuuuuddy."

Sheldon looked over to Simon to notice that he was talking to him, and replied, "buuuuddy?" unsure on how to respond to that.

But Simon didn't care, because he was already casually introducing himself "Simon Berg."

Penny shook his hand in response, "Penny."

Sheldon finally picked up that this was an introduction convention so he said, "And Penny this is George Mon."

George shook penny's hand and said, "Hi." Under his breath he also added, "You smell awesome."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, until Simon couldn't hold the question in, "so...how do you two know each other?"

Penny hoped she would get a question like that. Penny, in a very sexy way, put her arm around Sheldon's waist and said, "Oh Sheldon once spent some time grabbing my boobs and staring at the soup tattoo on my left buttocks." Penny smiled at Sheldon, and he caught on and said,

"And Penny once spent time rubbing lotion on my chest in a clock-wise direction."

They weren't lying, so Sheldon wasn't twitching or freaking out. After the exchange of smiles, Sheldon and Penny turned their heads to Simon and George who still looked extremely confused. Before they could ask them to explain, Sheldon said,

"She's my friend,"

But Penny wanted to have some fun so she quickly added, "with benefits."

Simon, George, the eaves-dropping co-workers and Sheldon all stared at Penny with eyes that reminded her of cartoon characters, or "an-a-may" as Sheldon liked to call it.

"So Sheldon, are you going to show me the rest of the university?" Penny asked.

Sheldon, glad that the conversation took a logical turn, replied, "Well let's do that at one o'clock. Right now, it is three minutes to twelve o'clock - time to line up in the cafeteria. Would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to," Penny linked her arm to Sheldon's, much to his annoyance, and said, "Lead the way Mr. Spock."

Simon and George watched the two walk down the hall and strained to listen to Penny jabber on, until they turned the corner. Leaving Simon and George thinking _What the frack?_

*

Penny says, "Well that was fun, they seem like nice people. I don't know what it is but they seem very familiar."

Sheldon sighed, "I don't know what was so enjoyable or 'fun' about that conversation, I never speak to those men."

"Really?" Penny replies, "You didn't like giving them a little show?"

"Well..." he smiled, "it's not like we made anything up"

"That's the spirit moonpie! Now smile, and act like you're having a good time," Penny glanced at _all_ the astonished stares as Sheldon lead her to the cafeteria.

"I can't do that Penny, unless I really was having a good time" Sheldon responded without a smile.

But Penny knew how to make him smile, "I took a train to Texas, Sheldon." And she smiled when he turned to her with a lit up face.

Penny and Sheldon had a conversation about trains all the way to the cafeteria. Then Penny followed Sheldon to his usual table, as she expected he would have.

*

"Who the hell is that hot girl hanging around robot man?" A colleague asked George and Simon, as he sat next to them on their table in the cafeteria. No one bothered feinting their staring at Sheldon and the blonde whose name they now knew as Penny.

"She's Sheldon's friend" George said

"-with benefits" Simon finished; their eyes never leaving the strange couple eat, talk and laugh.

People started talking, "Maybe she's being paid..."

"...I wouldn't have intercourse with that _lunatic,_ even if I was paid..."

"...How can that woman stand his ego and idiocy...?"

"...How did she reach his high expectations when it comes to friends...?"

"...Sure she is beautiful...?

"...Why would she want to reach that high expectation...?"

"...She looks familiar..."

"...She's beautiful enough to be in movies..."

"...OH MY GOD, She's the actress who played..."

"...believe it or not, but I think they really are friends..."

"...not..."

*

"So why are you here Penny? Are you here to tell me you received a role for a highly anticipated movie? The news must be big for you to come to me in person." Sheldon asked as he ate his food.

"Leonard and I booked tickets for a train to Texas, so we could see you together. But Leonard has the flu – don't worry I didn't enter his apartment the moment I knew he was sick. It sounds rude not to help him, but I knew you would freak out, if you thought I was a 'carrier'. So I've come alone, to tell you the news. Leonard and I...are engaged!"

Sheldon coughed up some of his food at the shock, "WHAT?!?"

"It's time for me to settle down with a man that I love. And also, on behalf of Leonard, I'm here to ask you; will you be his best man?" Penny looked at him with nervous eyes.

Sheldon gulped down some Mountain Dew, then awkwardly said "sure, anything for my best friends."

Penny got around the table and hugged Sheldon with all her strength. "Thank you moonp- I mean Sheldon."

*

Everyone watched Penny hug Sheldon, to confirm some questions.

Simon said gleefully, "the world we thought we knew has changed. It has become a place where brains overpower brawn. Giving hope to nerds everywhere!"

*

The next day, everyone at the Houston University, smiled and said hello to Dr. Sheldon Cooper as he walked past. Not that Sheldon noticed the difference, he couldn't see the difference between love and hate, if it was right in front of him or in the form of a beautiful blonde spending more time with him than with her boyfriend.

_Note: I'm from Australia, so I don't know if there is a train from L.A to Texas._


End file.
